House of Protectors
by Mystery Angle
Summary: Help, please listen the world is in terrible danger and i need your help! i must warn you that HE is awaking and i don't know how much longer i can hold him off. the Protectors must unit, this maybe our last chance. but be warn once you learn about Him and his planned for the world it will make you a target too. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back! So I'm basically re-doing House of True Love because we all know the first version wasn't the best so here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA in any way shape or form. I only own Melody and my other OCs.

This takes place after season 2 it's basically my version of season 3 okay now I'm done ranting here's the story. And all the students are 18 unless I say they're not. Okay now I'm seriously done with the rant. To the story!

(Melody POV)

Hi I'm Melody but you'll learn more about me later. I have to make this quick because HE could be back any minute. I have to warn you that once you learn about me and my past theirs no going back. I'm putting you all in danger by just telling you this but the story must be told. HE will probably come after all you who all foolish enough to even listen to me but you all need to be warn about the evil to come. Now listen very carefully, HE is returning. I've held him off for as long as I can but HE's growing more powerful by the day and I'm losing power fast. I need your help please come to me help me fight him back again like before. This is our last chance to defeat HIM! Oh no HE's coming back please help me!

(Nobody's POV)

Nina surges up from her bed breathing heavily from the dream she just had. It was Nina's third year at Anubis House. She came a day early and was the only student in the house, everyone else would arrive tomorrow. Nina was pretty sure the dream was only her imagination, but that girl looked so real.

"What was that about? "She asked herself. Nina remembered the girl from her dream perfectly. She had shoulder length wavy brown hair with parley noticeable light brown highlights, and bangs that ended at her hazel eyes, and she wore a gold hair piece that had music notes engraved on it. She couldn't have been more than 15 years old and Nina remembered that she said her name was Melody and that she had an American ascent.

Nina wrote the dream in her dairy along with the girl's description and everything "Melody" said to get it out of her head and so that she can show it to the others later when they got to the house. As Nina tried to go back to sleep she kept on hearing the last thing Melody said "please help me!" she said it with so much desperation that it made Nina consider that the whole dream was real but that would be crazy, right?

With that thought Nina drifted off into a deep sleep thinking that the dream was nothing to worry about, but what she didn't know was that the 6 other members of sibuna just had the same dream all dismissing it as their imagination and that a 15 year old girl in Egypt has awaken from a life time of sleep her soul going into her body for the first time since she was born.

(in Egypt)

A loyal follower of the Protectors, Egyptologist James O'Connell, watch as the young girl sleeping started to wake up.

"Where am I?" the girl asked in confusion.

Right when James saw that she was defiantly awake he took out his phone and called the first number on his speed dial. When the person on the other end answered he said "She's awake. Time to bring the others here." With that he hanged up. "Don't worry my little Protector you won't be alone for long."

I know the first chapter was short and I'm going to write and post the second chapter as soon as this is posted and done. I would have continued on with this chapter but this was the perfect time to end it sorry. See you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I in no way own HOA or You Tube if I did they would be doing something like this. Enjoy!

(Back at the house the next day)

(Fabian's POV)

Finally back at the house and back to Nina. I've missed her so much, I mean of course I missed everyone else to but I saw all of them over the summer but I haven't seen Nina since the end of the school year where the rest of the house saw her and Eddie off at the airport.

I also have to tell her about this really weird dream last night but maybe I shouldn't bring it up. I don't want to worry her and I've been having weird dreams for weeks like this one the girl, Melody, was calling me the Protector of Knowledge and said that I had to warn the others about the evil coming. I ignored it but then the next night 'Melody' was yelling at me for not listening and then said that she'll have to handle it herself and it will cause the evil to be release sooner.

Maybe I'm going crazy?

(Nobody's POV)

As Fabian entered the house still lost in his own thoughts he didn't noticed a certain American boy sneaking up behind him.

"BOO!" Eddie yield getting a good laugh when Fabian screamed and jumped 2 feet into the air.

"Eddie don't scare me like that your almost gave me a heart attack! Then who would you get help from on homework or solving riddles?!" Fabian scolded.

"Nina or Mara, but Nina would be pretty mad at me if I killed her boyfriend, and Mara doesn't approve of me asking her for answers on homework. So I guess I'll be in some trouble." Eddie explained with a smirk on his face.

"Speaking of Nina where is she? I can't wait to see her again!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Oh that shows you how much he cares about the rest of us." Patricia said sarcastically as she entered the hallway giving Eddie a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Kruger glad to see you." She said directing it to Eddie.

"Hey Yacker." Eddie said in a flirty kind of way.

Fabian was about to greet Patricia when Nina came down the stairs. "Hey guys it's so good to see you!" Nina exclaimed as she gave Patricia and Eddie a hug and Fabian a peck on the lips.

"It's great to see you Nina." Fabian said lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind so that they were both still facing their friends.

"Nice to see that no secret societies kidnapped you over the summer." Patricia said joking.

"Of course not. Not with her faithful Osirion (someone please tell me how to spell that) on duty. Guys get this we found out that we lived in the same neighborhood and that my mom and her gran know each other. Isn't that cool?" Eddie asked.

"It was the first couple of weeks until he wouldn't leave me alone saying that he had to keep an eye on me because his Osirion senses were tinkling. It didn't really start to bother me until I caught him spying on me and my friends at a sleepover we were having. You should have seen him when my friend's mom found him and chased him all around the neighborhood with a frying pan and pepper spray. She stop chasing him after he climbed a tree." Nina ended with amusement in her voice.

"I wish you got that on video. I would have loved seeing Eddie making a fool of himself." A new voice entered the conversation.

"Jerome!" the group says.

"Yes I know you missed me, but please don't make a seen." Jerome said cockily.

"We actually did get it on video and one of my friends put it on YouTube it's called over protective brother gets chased by a mom. That got him to stop following me for a week or two." Nina said.

"I saw that video. I knew saw that guy somewhere before but I couldn't put my figure on where!" Jerome yield.

"Amber how much stuff did you bring!" they heard Alfie yell.

"I packed light this year I only have 4 bags this year." Amber's voice chimed in, and soon enough they were in the hall way. Alfie putting down his and Amber's luggage sighing in relief.

"Hello everyone how was your summer?" Amber asked joining the group.

"Did any of you see any aliens over the summer?" Alfie asked

"No but I've been having some weird dreams that I have to tell you all about." Fabian said as they started to walk to Fabian's and Eddie's room so no one overheard their conversation.

Meanwhile in Egypt…

"What's going on? Who are you? Do you know where my parents are?" Melody asked the people in the room afraid and full of questions.

"It's okay sweetie don't be afraid. My name is Julie O'Connell," Julie had long blond hair that was curled and blue eyes," this is my husband James," James was a muscular man a head taller than his wife. He had shaggy dirty-blonde hair and grey eyes. They were both wearing khaki short sleeve shirts and shorts," we're Egyptologists. We were friends with your parents." Julie explained.

"Do you know where my parents are?" Melody asked the last thing well the only thing she remembers is her parents' faces.

'The poor thing she doesn't remember a thing and I know we can't try to jog her memory of her soul trying to keep Him under control. We have to wait for the others to get here and then her memory will return when the time is right.' Julie thought

"Honey you're going to be our assistant on our next dig. Do you remember anything at all? James asked.

"Yes, I remember my parents faces and I know a lot about Egypt." Melody said her voice full of confusion.

"Like what?" Julie asked.

"Like the names of the pharaohs, the entire past of Egypt, basically everything about Egypt." She said

"Call Trudy tell her it's time to set the plan in action." James said to a man coming into the room with food, water, and a change of clothes for Melody.

Tada tell me what you think. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back with a favor to ask. Hey that rhymes say it out loud and you'll know what I mean. So any way can you please leave reviews to tell me what you think is it good is it bad would you like to see something in the story? Just tell me what you think. Joy is not part of Sibuna in this story.

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own HOA. I do however own the characters Melody, Julie, and James.

End of rant.

(At the House)

"So what do you think it means?" Fabian asked.

"That you should stop eating before bed?" Jerome joked but was also half serious.

"Ya maybe you're right? I have been eating cheese cake before bed." Fabian said a little disappointed that no one believed his story.

They left the room to go to the living room.

"So changing the subject to something less depressing, so how was your trips to America?"

"It was great. Nina and I went to Mt. Rushmore and the Grand Canyon. It was a perfect trip." Fabian said in a sweet voice while pulling Nina onto his lap.

"I wouldn't say that, you must have had better vacations with your family then our little vacation together." Nina said looking up at Fabian.

"Not by a long shot," Nina giggled when he used an American phrased," it was perfect because I had you with me the whole time." Fabian said starting to lean in. Nina seeing what he was doing closed her eyes and started to lean in to. Alfie knowing Amber will sequel cover her mouth, Amber covered Alfie's mouth knowing he would make some comment, Alfie covered Jerome's mouth, Jerome covered Patricia's mouth and right when Nina and Fabian were about to kiss Eddie overprotective nature kicked in.

"Dude you kiss my little sister you die!" Eddie said right as Patricia slapped her hand on Eddie's mouth.

It was quit the comical sight, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, and Eddie with hands over their mouths and Nina and Fabian wide eyed looking at each other both red as tomatoes. That's just how they were when Trudy, Mara, and Joy saw them as they walked in.

"Did we miss something?" Joy asked that's when everybody jumped apart.

"NO!" Everybody yield and sat down.

"Okay everyone I have some exciting news, we are going to have a visitor from Egypt over here for a week." Trudy said remembering the conversation she had with Julie.

*Flashback*

"Melody has woken up is everything ready over there?" Julie asked her friend.

"Yes, the school agreed to the contest and I have it rigged so that Anubis house wins, but I was thinking that maybe so they will trust each other more you should send Melody here for a week to get to know the other kids." Trudy suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea truds. I'll arrange everything and I'm sure Melody would love to do the announcement about the contest. She said yesterday that she wished she could come with James to the school and kids do pay more attention to kids their own age then to adults." Julie said.

"Then it's settled I'll tell Mr. Sweet that Melody is coming to the school instead of James. Bye Julie see soon." Trudy said.

"Bye Trudy." Julie said.

*End of flashback*

That was last week and Melody will be coming next week.

"Really what for?" Mara asked.

"That's a surprised but you'll find out soon." Trudy said.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated in a while, just couldn't find the time, but hay I'm back! Now I would really appreciate it if you review. I need your feedback so I know if I need to change anything or add something! Also I just need to know if people actually like this story or not. One last thing then I'm done ranting (I love that word) can someone please tell me what flaming a story is; don't actually do it to me because I guess it's bad. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA in any form just my OCs and the legend in the story.**

**On with the story**

.

*One week later*

(Melody's POV)

I'm so scared right now! Let me explain, right now I'm on a plane heading for England all by myself, meet a woman named Trudy who is the women picking me up, and I'm staying with complete strangers for a week then a group of people are going to come back with me to Egypt. And it doesn't help that the flight attendants keep checking on me because I'm not old enough to fly by myself without all this fuss. I start to fidget in my seat. Right now I'm wearing green t-shirt that has music notes on it, jean shorts, knee high socks that have dark blue tiger stripes and the main color goes from and bluish green that changes to yellow as it goes up the sock, and to top it off with green high tops converse. My hair is in a high pony tail. On the bright side their going to be unloading soon so I can finally meet Trudy. Mrs. Julie gave me a picture of Trudy so I know who to look for.

"Excuse me Melanie _(that's me apparently it's my real name)_ will you please come with me so I can take you to your guardian?" asked the flight attendants who is in charge of me while on the plane and until I'm safely with my guardian.

"Okay," I said I'm a shy person who likes to keep to herself.

As we exited the plane into the airport I was terrified. I readjust my carryon back pack looking for someone who looks like the lady in the picture.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a 15 year old girl who has brown hair and she's wearing tiger stripe knee high socks on?" a woman that looks like the person in the picture asked the flight attendant.

"Are you her guardian?" the flight attendant asked.

"Yes my name's Trudy I have a letter form Julie O'Connell to prove that I'm in charge of her." Trudy said handing her a letter.

"Okay everything checks out. Thanks for choosing us as your traveling guide," the attendant said probably glad to get rid of me.

"Thank you," I said being the polite person I was.

As the attendant left Trudy said," Hi, you must be Melanie as you know I'm Trudy it's nice to finally meet you." As she led me to baggage claim I said nice to meet her, the usual greeting you say to someone you just make. I got my bag and we went to the cab she took to the airport. On the way to the school I fell asleep the flight finally taking its toll.

*At the House*

(Nobody's POV)

As Joy, Alfie, Jerome, and Mara return home Alfie ran into the kitchen looking for Trudy's after school snake that she always makes for them.

"Guys this is a deserter Trudy's gone theirs no cookies, no brownies, no nothing!" Alfie yield running back to the group in the hallway.

"Calm down, Trudy has only gone to the airport to pick up another one of you mischief makers." Victor said walking down the stairs from his office. Ever since last year Victor has warm up to the kids. He still is tough on them put he doesn't threaten them with getting expelled and does allow them to be in the attic and even turned it into a hang out area with all the stuff that was in the attic was now in the basement which is still off limits.

"When will she be back?" Alfie asked worried that she'll be gone for hours.

Just as he said that Trudy walked into the door with a suit case in her hand. Upon hearing the question she decided to answer him. "Oh right about now," Trudy said with her usual cheerfulness.

"Hi Trudy who did you pick up at the airport?" Mara asked curious if their getting a new student.

As this was going on the other Sibuna members where walking to the house talking about the girl who keeps popping up in their dreams.

"Last night she said that we'll see her soon what do you think that means?" Nina asked.

"I don't know but she's getting annoying. She's ruining my beauty sleep!" Amber exclaimed when they reached the house as they entered Trudy ushered them into the living room where everyone else including Victor was.

"Great now that you're all here I would like to introduce you to a very special guest that will be staying with use for a week so I need everybody to be nice to her. Come in here dear there's no reason to be shy." Trudy said.

After she said that a girl walked shyly into the living room. Sibuna's eyes grew the size of saucers when they saw that it was Melody, it was the girl from their dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys now listen carefully ****I will not update this story unless one of you comment on my story; sorry but it can just be a smiley face or a sad face I just need to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA. Wished I did though**

"Hi my name is Melanie, but people usually just call me Melody," Melody said in a small shy voice.

"I'll leave you to get acquainted.' Trudy said l leaving to go to her room knowing that Melody had to do this on her own.

(Back in the living room)

"Hello Melanie my name's Mara, this is Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, Joy, Eddie, Fabian, amber, and Nina," Mara said deciding to break the ice first seeing that no one else was about to," if you don't mind me asking why are you staying with us for a week?"

"Oh I'm here to represent Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell their Egyptologists who are currently working on a new dig site in Upper Egypt.," Melody said proud to be their assistant.

"Why are you here? Why didn't they come?" Patricia asked in a snarky tone.

"PATRICIA!" Joy said surprised that her friend would be so mean to a shy girl 3 years younger than them.

"It's okay, I would have asked the same thing if I was in her shoes. They thought it would be good for me to talk to some kids other than the couple of kids at the dig site, and they thought it would catch more people's interest if someone closer to their age came to talk to them." Melody explained.

"So I can't help but noticed that you have an American ascent." Jerome said just noticing the American voice the girl had.

"Yea, so?" Melody asked wondering why that was important.

"I have question for you Americans then," Jerome said planning on teasing their yanks at the house, " are they running out of room in the States or do you guys just miss being with the English." Jerome said in a teasing tone. Everybody started to laugh.

When the laughter toned down Amber finally got a good look at Melody's outfit. The look Amber had on would have made you think that hell broke loose ore in Amber's case like there was a banned on shopping. "What's with your outfit it's oh I don't have words for it." Amber said in a horrified tone.

"Oh well I didn't have a lot of close just my work clothes really and one outfit Mrs. O'Connell got me to come speak in so a day before I left Mr. O'Connell took me to a caravan that was set up near the dig site and got me this outfit." Melody explained.

"Please tell me he gave you money to buy more outfits here because that outfit is just dreadful. I mean you got good pieces but they don't go together." Amber said turning into a fashion guru.

"Hey that's exactly what Mrs. O'Connell said this morning when she saw me in this outfit!" Melody said. The she continued, "Yes, they gave me money to buy some more outfits." Melody finished as she yawned. "Sorry the flight's catching up to me do any of you guys know where I'm going to be sleeping?" Melody asked just wanting to sleep now.

"Ya you're staying with Nina and Amber I'll help you unpack." Mara said

"I'll help too," Joy said getting up with the other 2.

When they left Sibuna went wild. "OMG!" "I KNOW!" "THAT'S HER!" "I KNOW!" BUT HOW?" "I DON'T KNOW!" Amber and Nina went back and forth for a while.

"What are we going to do?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know, but one things for sure we have to keep a eye on her at all times." Nina said taking the lead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys great news I'm back but since I have a busy life I'm only going to update when I have time to sorry but it's better than never updating at all. It's just hard to get inspired when I refuse to watch the show because they took out everything I love about HOA except the mystery so I don't want to watch it. And also I have some big news! I'm starting a new story about bakugan don't worry I'm still going to update this story whenever I can, and also I got a part in a musical at my school! I was so surprised when I found out I got a part because **_**though**_** I sucked at singing but not only did I get a part I also got a solo!**

** One last thing before I go onto to the story I need some advice. You see when I was in middle school I had a crush on my best friend. I never told him how I felt because I was afraid he didn't feel the same way about me and he told me he had a crush on my best girl- friend in 7****th**** grade but he told me he was over her in 8****th**** grade. Our neutral best guy friend tried to get us together throughout the year but we both protested against it. Now we're all in different high schools and I still think about him a lot I don't know what to do! Please someone help me out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or this would be the 3****rd**** season and jara wouldn't have broken up.**

(The next morning)

Everybody was at the table except for Melanie.

"So how did Melanie sleep last night?" Mara asked Nina and Amber. Mara really liked Melanie.

"Why do you care Mara?" Jerome asked his girlfriend. He didn't like that his girlfriend was fractionizing with the enemy.

"Because Joy and I appointed ourselves her big sisters while she's here." Mara said.

"Well I don't trust her," Eddie said joining the conversation.

"Why? Do you feel threatened by her or something?" Joy said. When Eddie didn't answer Joy gave him a weird look. "Eddie, she's 15, your three years older than her, and she only come's up an inch bellow your shoulder!" Joy exclaimed shocked.

"I'm not scared of her I just don't trust her." Eddie said.

There was a moment of silence until Mara asked her original question again.

"Well to tell her the truth I think she had a rough night." Amber said a little concern. Amber didn't see this girl as a threat. Amber had a feeling that this girl actually needed their help and Amber always follows her heart. "She kept on tossing and turning and had this frightened looked on her face." Amber finished.

"Do you think we should talk to her about it?" Alfie asked. Enemy or not Alfie hated seeing or hearing about kids younger than him terrified ever since his experience in the cellar when he first got involved with the mystery.

"I don't think we should bring it up." Patricia said.

Just then Melanie walked in wearing what she wore yesterday because Trudy washed them last night.

"Moring Melanie, why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" Mara asked noticing she was wearing the exact same thing as yesterday.

"Moring y'all, I'm wearing the same thing because this was the only thing I had beside the formal clothes for later." Melanie explained taking a seat between Joy and Mara.

"Did she just say y'all?" Jerome said thinking it was weird to hear y'all outside of a western movie.

"Ya it means you all." Melanie said not getting what the big deal was.

"Forget about that! You only have that to wear?! We have to get you some more clothes!" amber exclaimed horrified at the thought about only having one outfit.

"But I don't have any money with me." Melanie said her tomboy in her coming out fearing she'll end up in a fluffy pink dress.

Then Trudy came to the rescue - "Sweetie Mrs. O'Connell sent enough money to me to get you some outfits so don't worry about," Trudy said - or not.

Patricia noticing that Melanie was looking a little pale said, "Amber how about we all go? I mean it would be a great chance to get to know each other better," winking at the last part to sibuna to let them know she had a plan.

"you girls can go I'm staying right here," Jerome says leaning back in his chair, "and there's nothing you can do to make me,' Jerome said with a grin on his face.

"I can't believe they made me," Jerome said his smug grin turned into shock as the group of teenagers enters a shop. "How did this happen?"

"Mara gave you a puppy dog face and you caved in the next second," Alfie said in a matter-a–fact tone.

"Okay stops complaining Jerome. Okay everyone gather around," Amber started pulling poor Melanie in front of her so everyone in their group could see her, "I'm going to tell you what kind of stuff we're looking for now because of Melanie's brown hair, skin tone, and eye color I think the best color for is…" while amber held out the suspense Melanie was thinking 'please not pink, anything but pink.' "Green, she's good with her convers so we don't have to look at shoes sadly, but we still need to look for shirts, pants, jeans, skits, and hair stuff." Amber said making sure everyone knew what they were looking for.

"Got it," everyone said all at once.

They all split up to look at different things. Melanie stayed with Joy by the changing rooms waiting for the others to bring back clothes for her to try on. Suddenly Melanie felt light headed and a little dizzy.

"Are you all right Melanie? You look a little pale." Joy said concern that something was wrong with her.

"I think so," Melanie started to say when she started to see spots, "hey when did this place get all these spots?" Melanie said before fainting.

"Melanie, guys get over here quick!" Joy yield for the others who ran over to them as fast as they could.

"What happened to Melanie?" Mara asked bending down trying to wake Melanie up.

"I don't know she just fainted all of the sudden." Joy said franticly.

"Melanie, Melanie, come on Melanie wake up!" Mara said as she started to shake Melanie.

Unknown to them Melanie was in the middle of a battle that would change the course of their lives.

(With Melanie/Melody)

"What's going on?" Melanie asked, but then Melody took over.

"Oh isn't it nice to see you again, my little enemy, but this time around you won't win." A giant demon said stepping out of the shadows. He was different shades of black, he had blood red eyes, horns coming out of his head, and in his mouth she could see sharp fangs stained with the blood from their previous battles.

"I'm not letting you get out yet!" Melanie yield, "I called on my magic staff of hope and music!" she yield trilling around her arms until a staff materialize in her hands, it was gold and was decorated with music notes, "Music causes hope and with hope I trap you in a cage with the music of the ages!" Melanie yields the spell out and trapped the monster in a cage.

"Very clever little protector but this won't hold me forever." The Demon said

**Cliff hanger sees you when I see you.**


End file.
